Darius
Darius is an old man living in Talomoha, a rainy, uneventful town. He is the deuteragonist of The Mission to Earth. Biography Arrival on Earth Darius was present when Rebecca Prowse wound up on Earth in an escape pod with only a few provisions and her pet guinea pig, Luke. Finally, Darius came into her view, startling Rebecca. Before she could attack him, Darius introduced himself. She explained that her family had left her and she was from a planet in the sector near the Solar System. He offered to take her home so they could reckon, and Prowse agreed. Things went quite well, though Rebecca only ate the meat on her plate when he made both of them dinner since her species was carnivorous. Darius allowed her to sleep on the couch. There, Prowse claimed that she needed to get to her family. Darius promised he would get her there if she would help him stop the threat of the evil Lord Volmazona, who intended to hatch the Army of the Bush and use them to rule the world. From there, Darius and Rebecca began their plan to find Volmazona’s fortress. Suddenly, they encountered a boy named Ryan, who offered to help them find Volmazona. As they continued their hike, they finally encountered a power cell. Ryan chose to bring it with them. The fight With Lord Volmazona Finally, they went to sleep. However, Rebecca, who couldn’t sleep, encountered a woman in a creepy mask. Rebecca asked her who she was, and she immediately introduced herself as Alyssa Smith. She wanted to know how Prowse ended up on Earth, but Prowse claimed she did not know. She promised her a shortcut to the fortress of Lord Volmazona, and Rebecca followed. They descended a flight of stairs, where “Alyssa” removed her mask, revealing her real face. She fell into the underground fortress of Lord Volmazona, and was immediately intercepted by Trette-Zang. She then offered to help Prowse find her family, and she could not resist. Inside the guest bedroom, “Alyssa” offered to get her master so they could reckon. However, while she was away However, Ryan eventually woke Darius when he realized Rebecca was gone. They made their way to Lord Volmazona's fortress, which had been left open. Inside, they found a project in motion to hatch an army of deathless tree branches. They also recovered Rebecca's guinea pig, Luke, before finding her in the guest bedroom. Rebecca drew the power cell from her pocket, but at that moment Lord Volmazona arrived and demanded for the cell. However, his assistant, Trette-Zang, betrayed him on the spot, and attempted to help Darius and company escape. However, all four of them were captured and forced to witness as the Army of the Bush came to life. The guinea pig Luke suddenly arrived, and gnawed through their cords. Darius prepared to leave with his friends, but before they could, Luke leaped from her arms and began chewing through a wire, cutting down the whole of the army. After Volmazona was captured, Rebecca reunited with Darius and Ryan. They then left with Trette-Zang. Rebecca realized her parents would probably not come back. Trette offered to adopt her, and she soon became a part of Trette’s loving family. Darius and Ryan came to visit them often. Physical description Apart from his old age, Darius is never actually described. Personality and traits Darius was careful, though he was also courageous. He has shown to be extremely compassionate. Appearances *''The Mission to Earth'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Mission to Earth characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:D.I.T. characters